The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 15
they fly and finally make it to thebes Hercules wow is that all one town Phil one town millon troubles Tummi this place oh im not real sure i hope the people here are friendly Phil Tummi its one and only thebes the big olive itself if you can make it there you can make it anywhere they enter the crowd Tummi gee Phil i dont like the looks of this place Phil yeah i know Tummi but stick with me guys this city is a dangerous place Driver look where youre going numbskull Phil hey im walkin here see what i mean im tellin you wackos Man pita bread get your pita bread here Smuggler hey Mack he opens his coat at Phil Hercules and the Gummi Bears Phil whoa whoa whoa Smuggler you wanna buy a sundial Phil hes not interested all right guys come on Man this end is coming can you feel it Phil yes yes thank you for the info we ll ponder for awhile Gruffi geez what is with these people and end are they talking about Phil just stare at the sidewalk come on dont make eye contact people here are nuts thats becuase they live in a city of turmoil trust me guys youre gonna be just what the doctor ordered Woman it was tragic we lost everything in the fire Man everything except old snowball here he holds a cat that is electrically shocked and meows Strong Man now is the fire before or after the earthquake Thin Woman they were after the earthquake i remember Strong Woman but before the flood Old Man dont even get me started on the crime rate Heavy Woman thebes has certaintly gone downfall in a hurry Old Man tell me about it everytime i turn around theres some new monster wrecking havoic and i Man all we need is a plague or locust frog jumps in and scares everywhere Old Man thats it im movin to sparta Hercules excuse me it uh ahem it seems to me that what you folks need is a hero Strong Man yeah and who are you Hercules im Hercules and i happen to be a hero the crowd laughs Old Man is that so Woman a hero Old Man have you ever saved a town before Hercules uh no uh not exactly but i Cubbi he defeated an evil centuar and rescued a damsel in distress Strong Man fair enough but has he ever reversed a natural diseaster Gruffi what is that suppose to mean Hercules well uh no Strong Man oh listen to this hes just another chaser this we need Zummi now those guys are really asking for it Phil i ll handle this Zummi Woman thats a laugh Phil dont you pea brains get it Woman hmm Phil this kid is a genuine article Man hey isnt that the goat man who trained Achilles Phil watch it pal Strong Man yeah youre right hey nice job on those heels ya missed a spot Phil i got your heels right here he jumps on the man and starts hitting him i ll wipe that stupid grin off your face Gruffi uh oh Phils out of control Tummi we better do something before he hurts that guy Hercules hey Phil Phil Phil take it easy Strong Man what are you crazy sheesh he pulls Phil off him who has bitten peices of his pants off Heavy Woman young man we need a professional hero not an amature and they leave Hercules well wait stop how am i suppose to prove myself a hero if nobody will give me a chance Phil you ll get your chance you just need some kind of catastrophe or disaster Zummi hes right Hercules what if somebody was trapped under a rock and had no way of freeing themselves that could be your lucky break Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs